


Bitter Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys Kissing, Coma, Fix-It, Happy Ending, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: Sorry for the cheesy title. This is an Au where most of season 4 did not happen. Oswald was sprayed with fear gas and all of season 4 after that has been a fear dream. Please excuse the minor Ed/Lee part. Its not real so I'm not gonna tag it. This is a Nygmob ship all the way! This is kind of rushed and also me being in denial of what is currently canon.





	Bitter Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

“Oswald, I need your help.”

Oswald could hear the panic in Edward’s tone even over the phone. His mind raced conjuring up increasingly horrible scenarios, each worse than the last, of what predicament Ed might have fallen into. They had parted on good terms, a truce between them with the understanding that they could count on one another. It was more than he had dared hope. However, he would never stop loving the other man, even if his feelings never returned. The thought of anything happening to Edward filled him with dread.

“Where are you?” he questioned urgently.

“Gotham National Bank. I was trying to rob it, but everything went wrong. Please hurry.”

Oswald didn't have a chance to respond, hearing the sound of the dial tone. He wasn't about to lose Ed. Not again! Not after everything they had been through. He brought Butch along with him. Whatever trouble Ed had gotten himself into, it couldn't hurt to have a little muscle on their side. It hadn't taken as much persuasion as Oswald thought it might. Butch didn't care who he helped as long as the Penguin could deliver on his promise to help change him back to his former self.

When they arrived at the bank, they could hear an alarm sounding off inside. It would only be a matter of time before the GCPD showed up. They would have to hurry. Oswald rushed in shouting, “Ed! Edward! Where are you?”

“Oswald! Over here!” Ed shouted from a room in the back.

Oswald followed the sound of his voice and found Edward trapped behind bars.

“How did this happen? Who did this to you?”

“It was Lee. I thought we were working together on this. But she betrayed me.” Ed replied.

“Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here.”

“Wait! She's still here. In the vault. Go get Lee first and bring her back here. We'll see how she enjoys being locked up.” Ed snarled.

Oswald and Butch left to retrieve Lee. They had no difficulty subduing her. Two against one and Oswald was armed. She never stood a chance. She surrendered willingly. They brought her back to where Ed was locked up. He smirked at her.

“Alright. Get me out of here, Oswald, and lend me your gun. I want to do this myself.”

Once the Riddler was free, Oswald handed over his firearm to Ed. Edward pointed the weapon at Lee, grinning. Oswald wished he would hurry up. The police could be here any minute now.

Suddenly, Ed swerved around, pointing the gun at Oswald. What was happening? Ed moved to stand beside Lee, placing an arm around her waist. Lee was also carrying an holstered gun that he had not seen previously, which she took out to aim at them as well. Butch seemed unsurprised by this turn of events and raised his hands in surrender. Oswald remained still, blinking wide eyed, unable to comprehend what was happening.

“Get in the cell, Oswald.” Ed said.

“I don't understand. Are you betraying me again?” Oswald finally asked in a whisper, “I thought we had a truce.”

“Are you really that gullible?” Ed laughed, “I've been playing you the entire time. Did you really think I could forgive someone like you that easily?”

Oswald still couldn't understand.

“Butch, grab Oswald and get in the cell before I put a bullet in both of you.” Edward commanded.

Butch grudgingly did as he was told, dragging Oswald backward with him. Once locked inside Lee grabbed hold of Edward, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Oswald felt sick at the sight of it. But not as sick as he felt knowing that Edward had betrayed him again. He watched as Ed and Lee turned their backs and departed. Ed turned to grin smugly back, as tears streamed down Oswald's cheeks. And then he woke up.

His eyes fluttered open, feeling a stinging sensation as his sensitive eyes adjusted to the light. Everything seemed blurry and out of focus. He was unable to make out his surroundings, but he could feel a slight pressure of warm weight on his arm.

“Oswald?! You're awake?!” said a familiar voice.

“Ed?”

A light gasp could be heard beside him. Then the pressure, a hand he realized, squeezed gently. The thumb caressing up and down his skin. Oswald turned his head towards the source. There must surely be something wrong with his eyes still. Edward Nygma was sitting beside him with an unidentifiable expression on his face. Was it disbelief? Relief? Pain? Joy? Some combination of all of these? Oswald could see the tears in Edward's eyes, but could not believe they were for him.

“What happened?” he croaked.

“You've been in a fear coma.” Ed said softly, “For months. You were sprayed by a man calling himself the Scarecrow in your Iceberg Lounge.”

Edward fell silent, allowing Oswald time to process this information. He could clearly remember the incident, seeing the Riddler unfrozen and ready to take out his revenge against him. But he had snapped out of it only a few hours later. This didn't make sense. Was Ed saying these past months had all just been a fear induced dream. But then why was he here? He should still be frozen, shouldn't he?

Edward must have read the confusion in his eyes, because he launched into a full explanation, recounting the events that occurred after his being sprayed.

Apparently, it was all Ivy's doing. She thought if anyone could bring him back, it would be Edward. Ed told him how he hadn't wanted to help at first.

“But a part of me always missed you. Even more than that, when I heard your screams… nobody deserves to suffer like that. I reluctantly agreed to help.”

Oswald swallowed the lump in his throat. It all really had been a dream. Well, a nightmare really. But that still didn't explain why Ed was making that expression or why he was still here now. Or why there were tears in his eyes as he gently stroked Oswald's arm.

Edward continued, “I talked to you, everyday. Some days you were quieter than others, some days you Just sobbed. The worst were the days you screamed. And you talked in your sleep. I heard you call my name. I heard you give up your revenge for me. I heard you trust me. I heard you still love me. Being here everyday waiting for you to wake up, I realized I need you, Oswald. I never really stopped caring and I was afraid I'd never get the chance to tell you that.” Edward paused in his speech, seemingly choked up, “Oswald, I think I might love you.”

Oswald couldn't believe what he was hearing? Before he had a chance to respond, Edward leaned down to kiss him. Oswald wondered whether this all might just be another dream? If it was, he didn't want to wake up.


End file.
